FALLING HARD
by Scarlet Mis
Summary: Clare's family is falling apart.Her sister has 2 kids,and she an duggie.Her mom an stripper.And what happen whe her dad dies and in his will he left an key to he office which holds more secret then her own family does combine.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


A:N:Don't own anything,but this story. Also i am new so plz be gentle when reviwe on to the story. WARNING CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! Go nice on me with the reviews frist time writer,but all time reader.

Characters:Clare's mom=Amy Clare's dad=Richard Clare's sister=Darcy Ali,KC,Eli,Adam,Holly J,Jenna,Clare,Princpal Shep,

Tittle:FALLING HARD

Summery:Clare's family is falling sister has 2 kids,and she an mom an what happen whe her dad dies and in his will he left an key to he office which holds more secret then her own family does what happens when she is going to be an secret agent too. And her first ansemt is to spy on some of her they find out and demand whats going on or will she fall in love with one of will someone and find out.

Chapter One: ALL THE SAINTS ARE OUT THE WINDOW,BUT ONE

Clare woke up in three in the mourning to babies crying!_ I never get to have an good night sleep at all _thought Clare and went to her sisters room and walked in to find her sister smoking pot."Clareeeeeebearrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!Wants some its soooo goooodddd!Its like your flaoting on an cloud." giggled Dacry. "ummm Dacr,your kids are crying shouldn't you be help them instead of smoking pot and isn't it dangerous to do that in front of them." said Clare while trying to hold her breath because of the fumes. "What kids I don't have any kids." Dacry said with an joint in her mouth. _Ugh agine i am gonna have to feed them because my sister is high and my mom is still at the club,and my dad is still working_ thought Clare. "Never mind dacr.I gonna see whats wrong with your kids Ok!" said Clare,but Dacry was already past out. Clare grabs the two kids and takes them down ._ Their diapers aren't wet so they must be hungry _thought Clare. Clare grabs two bottles out of the fringe and starts to feed her ncices. _They are so cute,but i am worried that dacry is gonna end up selling them one day for more pot_ thought Clare the kids were feed she notice them time is five o'cock in the deiced to put the babbies in thier cribs and get ready for school and went to her sister's room,Dacry was still pass out,so she put two babies in their cribs,Clare went to her bedroom and got put on some jeans shorts,blue tank top with an pink cumosle over,and some make up, went downstairs to find her mom in stripper heels,short skirt,and an said hi to her mom and started to make breakfest."where's your dad?" Amy said."i dont know mom." clare said in an tired voice. Mom said ok and went upstairs and fell asleep ate her breakfest and went to go and catch the school bus.

~AT SCHOOL~

When Clare got to school Holly J was making fun of Ali because of how short her skirt was getting in an blink of an eye Ali punch holly j in the it start in to any girl on girl fight. "STOP ALI YOU GONNA GET IN TROUBLE" yelled Clare. You could hear naughty words all over and holly j wouldn't stop even when Principal Simpson came over and pull them apart. They still kept on . Simpson felt an tap on his shoulder and turn around,but when he did Ali and holly j started to fight agine and Simpson tried to stop it agine,but one of the girls punch him and knock him whole school was watching by of an sudden Ali drop to the floor and when she drop everyone can saw she was was yelling to call an brother Sav came over and held until the pramdicas went to cell his and called their parents tell them what just stood there the whole time watching her best friend fall to the ground and get beat and she start to Mr Simpson finally woke student told him what happened,and when he saw Clare crying he told her she could take an week off of school for she can recover,but Clare said . Simpson said ok and let her the students went to there classrooms,but Clare stay right in the same spot._My life couldn't get any worse thought_ clare,but what she didn't know is that something terrble was waiting at her house when she got home from school today.

A:N: End of chapter 1 should i keep going or no.5 reivews saying yes keep going=next chapter bye! P.S I WILL ONLY POST NEW CHAPTERS ON SATURDAY AND SUNDAY!


End file.
